


Au creux de ta paume

by PachiinsoNao



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoNao/pseuds/PachiinsoNao
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Alexa Clauze a besoin de s'éloigner de tout. Dong-Bok, un ancien ami de la fac, lui propose de l'héberger pendant quelques mois en Corée du Sud, un pays dont elle ne connait rien. Le temps de panser ses cicatrices...et celles des autres.TW : Abus physique et mental, trouble du comportement alimentaire (anorexie), alcoolisme, abus sexuel, inceste, homophobie, biphobie. On va se marrer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une petite fic sans prétention avec un threesome entre G-Dragon, un OC et T.O.P. Veuillez lire avec attention les TW's, même si je mettrais à chaque fois en détails les TW's présents.
> 
> Les dialogues en français seront normaux, ceux en anglais seront en italique et ceux en coréen seront en gras.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez o/

-Bon, eh bien, je sais que ce n’est pas un palace, mais voici mon chez-moi.

 

Disant cela, Dong-Bok ouvrit grand les bras, un sourire illuminant son visage. Devant les yeux d’Alexa se trouvait une entrée aux couleurs bleu-vert avec un porte-manteau remplis de diverses vestes mais aucun manteau et des chaussures empilées n’importe comment dans une boîte. La jeune femme blonde défit les lacets de ses chaussures avant de les poser avec un haussement de sourcil dans ladite boîte.

 

-Franchement Bok, c’est déjà hyper sympa de m’accueillir chez toi et de m’épargner un loyer exorbitant, je ne vais pas me plaindre d’être à l’étroit.

 

Dong-Bok, qui avait gentiment pris le sac de la blonde le posa à l’entrée également. Cela ne servait à rien de le garder éternellement dans la main, si ce n’est se causer d’inutiles courbatures. La jeune femme suivit son exemple et posa son deuxième sac ainsi que sa valise.

 

-Ils sont lourds tes sacs. Tu as mis du plomb ou de l’or dedans ?

-Plaisante pas, rétorqua la jeune fille. J’ai du payer pour mettre en urgence mon troisième sac dans la soute parce que je cite : il est trop lourd pour être un bagage à main. Qu’est-ce que ça peut leur faire -dans tous les cas, l’avion va décoller avec ce foutu truc ?

 

Tandis qu’Alexa pestait contre toutes les règles idiotes qui se trouvaient dans les aéroports, le jeune homme posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau -à ça d’être au chômage le pauvre. Lorsque la jeune fille eu terminé de râler contre tout, Dong-Bok lui fit signe de la main afin de lui faire visiter le petit appartement.

La première pièce qu’elle vit fut le salon qui servait également de salle à manger et de cuisine. Un écran reposait contre le mur en face d’un canapé beige en faux cuir ; juste derrière, essayant difficilement de se faire une place se trouvait une table en plastique avec trois chaises ; encore plus derrière arrivait la cuisine. Elle était tout équipée, mais les piles de vaisselles sales lui annonçaient que le lave-vaisselle ne faisait pas partie de ses équipements.

Après une rapide ouverture de la salle de bain et des toilettes (qui se payaient le luxe d’être séparées), Dong-Bok emmena Alexa dans l’endroit tant attendu : sa chambre. Elle était minimaliste et petite. Un lit, une table de chevet, quelques photos aux murs, une armoire et c’était tout. Au moins, la jeune femme aurait un peu de place pour accrocher les babioles qu’elle avait emportée.

 

-Bon, je vais te laisser t’installer pendant que je prépare un dîner. Pas de viande c’est ça ?

-Oui, pas de viande ni de poisson.

 

Son locataire lui dit à tout à l’heure et il s’éclipsa. À peine la pote se ferma-t-elle qu’Alexa s’assit sur le lui. Le matelas ne semblait pas faire parti des meilleures et grinçait un peu, mais la blonde n’y prêta pas attention. Ce dernier mois avait été…intense. Très intense. Tout avait commencé par la mort de sa mère. Alexa s’était toujours préparé à cet évènement et cette nouvelle n’avait surpris personne. Mais ce qui étonnait la jeune femme, c’était ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours cru que la mort de sa mère la libérerait d’un poids énorme, terminerait de briser les chaînes qui la retenait depuis trop longtemps, mais à la place, elle s’était effondrée.

Mais heureusement, Alexa n’était pas du genre à se laisser enfoncer. Si elle craquait, c’était toujours pour se mieux reconstruire. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle se répétait à elle-même et sa sœur lorsque cette dernière lui proposait de voir un psy. Pour le moment, la blonde avait réussi à ne jamais aller en voir, mais elle savait que dès qu’elle reposerait le pied en France, sa brune de sœur la ré-attaquerait sur ce sujet. Alexa savait bien sûr que Clarisse avait raison, mais il y avait une différence entre savoir et l’admettre.

Elle soupira et chercha du regard ses sacs…qu’elle avait laissé dans l’entrée. Elle se releva donc, provoquant un grincement au lit et des protestations dans à peu près tous les muscles de son corps. Pourquoi ses muscles se rebellaient ? Parce qu’elle était restée onze heures assises dans un avion, coincée entre deux personnes. Alors, pourquoi s’était-elle infligée ça ? Pour aller en Corée du Sud. Et, pourquoi aller en Corée ? Pour s’installer dans l’appartement de Dong-Bok.

Parce que l’histoire ne s’arrêtait pas à la mort de sa mère. Une fois le choc passé, Alexa s’était reconstruite autour d’une résolution : elle voulait partir, peu importe où tant qu’elle fuyait la France. C’était sûrement une fuite en avant, mais Alexa avait simplement déclaré que les voyages formaient la jeunesse.

Au départ, la jeune femme n’avait pas eu de destinations précises. Même lorsqu’elle agissait sur un coup de tête, elle restait droite dans ses bottes. Elle avait écumé les loyers, les possibilités de travails, les conditions de vie, ce genre de choses. Alexa était d’ailleurs chanceuse sur un point : elle avait une grande affinité avec les langues. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses personnes capable de parler dix langues couramment, mais en parlait déjà trois : le français, puisque c’était sa langue natale, ainsi que l’anglais et l’espagnol. Et elle avait le privilège du mimétisme linguistique, c’est-à-dire qu’elle apprenait vite pour peu qu’elle soit dans le bain linguistique. Avec ce bagage, la jeune femme ne se fermait pas vraiment de contrées. Bien sûr, certains pays étaient chers à son cœur mais trop cher pour son porte-monnaie.

Puis un miracle s’était frayé un chemin dans sa vie : Dong-Bok. C’était un ami qu’elle s’était fait en fac d’histoire, durant les deux premières années. Le jeune homme était enfant de deux coréens tombés amoureux de la France et qui avait décidé d’y vivre. Malheureusement, la mère de sa mère était tombée malade et les parents de Dong-Bok avait décidé de revenir dans leur Corée natale. Le garçon s’était alors retrouvé face à un choix cornélien : suivre ses parents ou rester en France. Puisqu’Alexa se trouvait à présent dans l’appartement du jeune homme en Corée du Sud, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin quant à son choix.

Mais malgré ce déménagement, ils avaient gardé contact. Et ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup parlé, à tel point qu’ils connaissaient presque toute la vie de l’autre. Et lorsque la jeune femme avait évoqué son désir de partir temporairement, Dong-Bok n’avait pas hésité une seconde et l’avait invité ! Bien sûr, en contrepartie, elle devait l’aider à payer le loyer le temps de la colocation ainsi que la nourriture et diverses autres petites choses.

Le seul bémol était la langue : Alexa ne s’intéressait que très peu aux pays asiatiques et n’avait donc jamais cherché à apprendre le coréen. Autant dire que la blonde avait passé les deux semaines avant de partir à apprendre un maximum sur la langue. Dong-Bok lui avait promis d’apporter son aide.

 

* * *

 

 

Ses sacs à présent posés dans sa chambre et sa valise à moitié défaite, Dong-Bok frappa à sa porte pour lui signaler que le dîner était prêt. 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle s’assit face au plat de pâtes préparé par son ami qu’Alexa se rendit compte que son maigre repas dans l’avion ne lui avait pas suffi. À peine s’étaient-ils balancés un « bon appétit » que la jeune femme avait déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette avec toute la discrétion qu’imposait un tel exercice. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque l’intégralité du plat fut achevée, elle s’essuya avec une serviette en papier et s’excusa :

 

-J’ai vraiment pas été polie, pardon, mais je crevais la dalle.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ici, tu dois faire du bruit en mangeant pour signifier que tu as apprécié le plat, donc je prends cela pour un compliment.

-Alors en fait, je parlais du fait de manger d’une traite, mais merci de m’avoir appris que j’avais fais plein de bruit et que c’était bien.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

 

Tandis que Dong-Bok terminait son propre plat, avec un petit bruit de bouche, ils se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles. Le jeune homme avait arrêté la fac en deuxième année et n’avait pas repris en Corée. Non, à la place il avait passé un BTS de design d’espace. Alexa ne pouvait pas juger un changement de carrière puisqu’elle aussi, après avoir fini les trois années de fac avait changé de voie : elle avait fait un BTS connu, celui de la communication.

 

-Et donc, tu sais où tu vas travailler ?

-À vrai dire, non. Je crois que j’ai littéralement envoyé mon CV à toutes les boîtes possibles et imaginables qui se trouvaient à Séoul. Je me dis qu’avec une licence d’histoire, un BTS en communication et le fait d’être trilingue, j’arriverais à faire quelque chose de mon année.

-Toutes ? Même celles avec aucun rapport avec tes études ? ria le jeune homme.

-Tout le monde à besoin d’une traductrice, même les scientifiques. J’ai jamais autant copié-collé de ma vie.

 

Le dessert fut une glace à la vanille car le jeune homme savait qu’Alexa en raffolait. Tandis que la blonde déballait le produit sucré, elle fut prise d’un coup de fatigue. Le décalage horaire venait de la frapper de plein fouet avec la délicatesse d’un orteil rencontrant un coin de table. Une fois sa glace terminée, elle alla directement se coucher, ne prenant même pas la peine de se laver les dents.

 

* * *

 

 

L’être attentionné qu’était Dong-Bok ne la réveilla pas avant midi. Il fallait bien un tour du cadran pour se remettre d’un tel décalage. En face de ses petits gâteaux matinaux, Alexa n’était pas présentable mais elle s’en fichait. Des cheveux en bataille et un peu de bave sur le menton n’allait pas briser une amitié. 

Son petit-déjeuner dans l’estomac, elle fila sous la douche pour se donner un air un peu plus présentable. A noter que ce n’était pas difficile.

Des cheveux suivant le bon mouvement et un visage barbouillé plus tard, elle fit un détour par sa chambre pour prendre son ordinateur portable et ensuite s’installer dans le salon. Son locataire était assis sur la table, à faire des crayonnés, donc Alexa pouvait s’étaler sur le canapé. L’ordinateur posé sur les cuisses, elle consultait les réponses à ses mails. On ne pouvait pas dire que c’était une réussite pour le moment…mais Alexa savait (parfois) que la patience pouvait être récompensée.

La preuve en fut qu’alors qu’elle triait sa boite mail, cette dernière lui annonça qu’elle en avait reçu un nouveau. Avec beaucoup d’appréhension et d’excitement elle l’ouvrit. Beaucoup de formalité et de choses superflues, mais le gros du mail était facilement résumable : une boîte nommée YG Entertainment lui proposait d’être attachée de presse du groupe « BigBang ».

 

-Bok, je crois qu’on me propose un travail.

-Tu crois ou tu es sûre ?

-C’est surtout que je comprends pas tout. Ils veulent que je m’occupe de l’emploi du temps et de la médiatisation d’un groupe nommé…BigBang.

-Mais c’est merveilleux ! s’exclama le jeune homme.

-Oui mais… c’est qui BigBang ?

-Oh mon dieu. Je vais devoir refaire ton éducation.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel : le français est en normal, l'anglais en italique et le coréen en gras.

-Ça va bien se passer.

 

Cela faisait la sixième fois que Dong-Bok lui répétait ces mots depuis qu’ils étaient dans la voiture. Aujourd’hui, en ce mardi 19 septembre, Alexa allait passer son entretien d’embauche à l’une des entreprises coréennes qui pesait le plus dans l’économie et le divertissement. Autant dire que les choses pouvaient aussi bien se dérouler à merveille comme finir par être un pur et simple désastre.

La prochaine fois qu’elle chercherait un travail, la blonde se promit de se renseigner sur l’entreprise. Aller au petit bonheur la chance lui attirait bien trop d’ennuis.

Alexa avait initialement pensé à refuser. Être l’attachée de presse d’un des plus grands groupes au monde était flippant ; être l’attachée de presse d’un des plus grands groupes au monde tout en ignorant tout d’eux était terrifiant. Tout juste Dong-Bok avait-il pu lui apprendre les noms et surnoms des membres du groupe et lui faire écouter les musiques les plus populaires. Là encore dans la voiture, c’était une de leur chanson qui passait. Ils n’étaient vraiment pas mauvais, mais la blonde n’avait jamais été une fanatique de musique. Mais au moins, en lisant les traductions et en le combinant avec les bases de coréens qu’elle avait appris, elle avait pu élargir son vocabulaire. 

La voiture se gara. Maintenant qu’elle était en face d’un immeuble dont elle n’osait même pas compter les étages, elle ne pouvait que difficilement reculer. La blonde se tourna une dernière fois vers Dong-Bok qui en profita pour remettre en place ses quelques mèches folles d’un rapide mouvement de main.

 

-Alexa, t’as du cran, t’es courageuse, tu es têtue et tu es déterminée. Rien ne peut mal se passer.

 

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ses mâchoires se contractant tout de même.

 

-Je te laisse descendre ici. C’est un dépose-minute ; je vais aller me garer plus loin.

 

La française inspira encore un grand coup avant d’ouvrir la porte, de sortir, et de la refermer (un peu trop violemment). Elle serra les poings. Son ami avait raison, il n’y avait aucune raison que les choses se passent mal. Et puis même, si les choses se passaient mal, si elle se ridiculisait, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Elle serait honteuse durant quelques heures, mais ce serait tout.

Le hall d’accueil devait bien faire dix mètres de plafond. C’était un mélange plutôt étrange entre du bois et du verre, mais ce n’était pas déplaisant à regarder. Elle se fit d’abord fouiller puis s’inséra dans les files d’attentes. Les très longues files d’attente. Au bas mots, Alexa pensait en avoir pour une demi-heure.

Et elle attendit une bonne heure. C’était plutôt stressant de se retrouver dans une salle immense avec des centaines de personnes qui ne parlait pas ses langues. Même si elle arrivait à comprendre quelques brides de conversations, elle se rendait vraiment compte de l’écart linguistique. Ce fut donc finalement à son tour.

La femme en face d’elle avait la quarantaine, de longs cheveux noirs et raides ainsi qu’un chemisier recouvert par une veste grise. Alexa ne connaissait pas grand-chose des horaires de travail en Corée du Sud, mais la femme avait l’air épuisée.

 

_-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

L’un des grands avantages d’avoir une tête qui criait « Je suis étrangère » en Corée du Sud, c’est que tout le monde commençait directement à parler anglais avec vous. Même si cela pouvait être frustrant lorsqu’on souhaitait pratiquer la langue, Alexa fut contente d’être épargnée d’une scène gênante où elle aurait du expliquer qu’elle ne parlait pas vraiment coréen.

 

_-Bonjour…euhm, j’ai un entretien d’embauche à passer._

_-Quel est le directeur du département auquel vous avez postulé ?_

_-Il se nomme_ …(Alexa sortit un papier plié en quatre de sa poche et le lut) _Monsieur_ _Hanŭl Jang_ _._

- _C’est au septième étage. Une fois sortie de l’ascenseur, prenez le couloir par la droite, encore une fois à droite, puis c’est la troisième porte à gauche._

_-Merci beaucoup !_ fit Alexa en penchant légèrement la tête en avant, signe de respect.

- _Avant, puis-je voir votre carte d’identité ?_

_-Bien sûr !_ (Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche avant de sortir sa carte, son passeport et son visa) _Tenez._

La femme cria quelque chose à sa collègue et cette dernière pris les trois papiers et cartes tendues pour les photocopier. Une fois les répliques faites, elle les mit dans un dossier puis la secrétaire face à Alexa les lui rendit.

 

- _Je vous souhaite bonne chance._

Une fois de plus, la blonde fit un signe de tête. Ses tempes jouant de la batterie, elle monta dans l’ascenseur. Bien entendu, elle n’était pas seule. Ce genre de bâtiment ne dormait jamais, encore moins en pleine matinée. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme dans des costards pour les premiers et avec un blazer pour la dernière qui étaient les personnes les plus sérieuses qu’Alexa n’avait jamais vu. Deux autres personnes, dans des tenues bien plus relaxées et des coupes moins professionnelles (et agressant un peu les yeux) parlaient. Ce devait être des stars de K-pop, si la française en jugeait par leur look et leur conversation (elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était sûre qu’ils parlaient de musique, de danse et de leur prochaine tournée).

Un détail la dérangeait grandement cependant : ils la fixaient tous plus ou moins. Au début, la jeune femme pensait qu’elle avait un truc sur la figure, mais un rapide coup d’œil dans la glace en face d’elle lui enleva ses doutes. Elle pensa ensuite à ses vêtements : elle s’était bien habillée, avec une chemise, une belle veste, un pantalon noir et une cravate, mais peut-être n’était-ce pas une tenue conventionnelle ici ? Pourtant, la tenue de la femme professionnelle lui indiquait que non.

Et puis la lumière se fit. Dans les vidéos qu’Alexa avait regardé avant d’aller en Corée, elle se rappelait que beaucoup avait évoqué le fait que les coréens, et les asiatiques en général, n’avaient pas l’habitude de voir des personnes non-asiatiques et que par conséquent, lorsqu’il en avait un, ils le regardaient par curiosité. Comprenant que ces regards étaient dus à l’étonnement et non à un quelconque problème esthétique, elle fut rassurée.

Ce fut son étage. Alexa était sûre que s’il n’y avait pas de cage thoracique, son cœur serait en dehors de sa poitrine. Elle inspira un immense coup. Elle était seule dans un immense couloir blanc et elle se sentait encore moins rassurée que lorsqu’elle était entourée de pleins de monde. Mais comme lui disait son ami : Tout allait bien se passer.

Droite, droite, première porte à gauche, deuxième et troisième. Une plaque en argent avec une écriture noire indiquait Monsieur Hanŭl Jang. Cela semblait tellement solennel et surréaliste qu’elle se trouvait perdue. Elle toqua à la porte. Un « entrez » lui répondit. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Ouverture de la porte.

D’un pas qui se voulait assurer, un sourire fier sur le visage, la tête haute, Alexa entra dans le bureau de son peut-être futur supérieur. Elle avait déjà vu de plus grand bureau, mais elle devait avouer que le sien ne manquait pas de panache. Plusieurs décorations ornaient les murs et un immense bureau trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. De quoi rassurer tant c’était intimidant.

L’homme en face de la jeune femme semblait proche de la soixantaine. Il avait un visage totalement fermé, pas un sourire rassurant ni de bienvenu. Cette entrevue promettait d’être un délice.

 

- **Bonjour. Parlez-vous coréen ?**

 

Même si la jeune femme appréhendait ce moment, elle savait faire preuve de cran. Là où d’autres auraient perdus le peu de coréen qu’ils avaient, elle ne se dégonfla pas. Entre les divers morceaux de BigBang que lui avait fait écouter son locataire, Alexa s’était renseignée sur le métier : la prise de décision et le culot semblait être de bonnes choses.

 

- **Bonjour, je suis ravie de me trouver ici. Je ne parle pas bien coréen, mais j’apprends.**

Ne pas tenter de faire de phrases compliquées, rester sur des basiques qu’elle était sûre de maitriser.

 

- _Bien. Dans l’intérêt de votre futur travail, je vous conseille de rapidement apprendre à parler correctement coréen, comme vous parler anglais._

Alexa hocha la tête même si elle se sentit un peu vexé. Elle fut également rassurée de voir que l’homme avait troquer le coréen pour un bon vieux anglais.

 

- _J’ai lu votre CV, je connais vos aptitudes, vos anciens emplois avec les commentaires de vos patrons, vos langues connues, vos études. Hormis l’ombre du coréen, votre dossier est très bon pour une attachée de presse. Mais des dossiers comme cela, je peux quand même en trouver et peut-être même des meilleurs. J’ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez de spécial._

 

Il s’assit bien au fond de son siège, semblant attendre avec une pointe d’impatience la réponse d’Alexa.

 

- _J’aime dire les choses. Si l’une de vos idoles doit aller faire un interview, il y ira. Et si son comportement n’est pas adéquat, je lui dirais. Je ne suis pas effrayée parce qu’ils brassent des millions et ont une influence considérable. D’ailleurs, pour être franche, je ne les connais pas._

Elle s’accorda une seule et unique seconde de pause, le temps d’avaler sa salive. Elle ne savait pas quelle pouvait être la bonne réponse, elle laissait juste son instinct et sa bouche la guider.

 

- _Je n’hésiterai pas à insister. Je ne pense pas qu’une télé ne soit pas d’accord pour avoir BigBang sur leur plateau, mais si besoin, je sais me battre._

Cette dernière remarque eu pour mérite d’étirer un peu les lèvres de Monsieur Hanŭl Jang, ce qui détendit un peu Alexa. A force d’avoir les cellules de sa peau autant à cran, elle risquait d’attraper des courbatures.

 

- _L’attaché presse habituel des BigBang est actuellement en congé maladie suite à un très grave accident. Votre travail sera temporaire, à moins que votre prestation soit meilleure que la sienne. Je ne pense pas que vous le surpasserez. Cependant, vous me semblez être une bonne candidate. Si dans deux semaines vous n’avez aucune de mes nouvelles, considérez les autres demandes d’emplois. Au revoir mademoiselle._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin nos chers membres de BigBang apparaissent o/  
> Rappel : le français est en normal, l'anglais est en italique et le coréen est en gras.

Ses mains entourant sa bouche et son nez, la jeune femme essayait de se remettre un peu de son entretien d’embauche dans la voiture de son meilleur ami. Si tout se passait bien, elle allait obtenir une paye à quatre chiffres d’ici deux semaines. Bien sûr, elle pouvait tout aussi bien échouer.

 

-Allez, pour te féliciter, je t'offre un restaurant, fit son ami de manière rassurante.  
-Le cadeau c'est pas plutôt d'être épargnée de ta cuisine ? 

 

  
Faussement vexé, Dong-Bok fit une marche arrière pour sortir et appuya sur l'accélérateur, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

  
Alexa savait que les restaurants étaient bien moins chers (c'était un euphémisme) en Corée du Sud qu'en France, mais elle préférait se référer à la symbolique qu'à la valeur marchande du cadeau. Et puis, elle qui n'était pas une habituée de la cuisine coréenne, cela lui ferait une bonne expérience.  


* * *

  
Après ce mardi, elle passa une semaine entière à regarder toutes les vidéos que lui envoyaient son ami : des interviews, des MV's, des musiques, des articles, tout ce qui pouvait concerner de près ou de loin BigBang. Alexa savait bien sûr qu'il ne fallait pas se fier uniquement à la presse et aux fans, mais les membres du groupe avaient l'air sympathiques dans l'ensemble. Être leur attachée-presse ne semblait pas être une épreuve insurmontable. Ce serait surtout au niveau mémoire et organisation que les choses allaient se jouer. 

La jeune femme découvrit aussi d'autres groupes, comme Blackpink, qu'elle appréciait plutôt, mais ne poussa pas plus loin les recherches.

Neuf jour après son entretien, elle reçut un appel de Monsieur Hanŭl Jang. Elle était acceptée. Alors que son locataire entamait une danse de la joie (que les voisins du dessous n'allaient pas apprécier) elle écoutait les modalités. Elle devait se monter ce vendredi, à huit heures du matin ; ces horaires étaient de huit à dix-huit heures chaque jour, sauf le Mercredi qui était son jour de congé et le Lundi où elle travaillait jusqu'à quinze heures. Alexa était au moins sûre que le jour où elle reviendrait en France pour travailler, elle accueillerait les 35h à bras ouverts. Elle était également embauchée pour une durée totale de six mois tout pile.

  

* * *

 

 

Détestant l’impolitesse, Alexa avait pour habitude d’être ponctuelle et selon Dong-Bok, la ponctualité est une chose essentielle chez les coréens, en particulier dans le monde du travail. En arrivant sur les lieux à sept heures trente, elle marquait donc un bon point. Maintenant, elle allait devoir monter au bureau de la secrétaire de monsieur Hanŭl Jang afin de récupérer le nécessaire (contrat officiel de travail et badge montrant qu’elle faisait partie du personnel notamment). 

Cette fois-ci, en jetant un coup d’œil à un immense tableau contenant des centaines d’informations épinglées, elle put apprendre qu’un étage entier était réservé aux secrétaires et que donc elle allait sûrement trouver la secrétaire là-bas. La blonde jeta un coup d’œil aux ascenseurs qui se remplissaient à une vitesse ahurissante et dont toutes les personnes étaient devenues des sardines. Devant cette vision, elle décida de prendre les escaliers. Après tout, les secrétaires n’étaient qu’au troisième étage et un peu de sport n’avait jamais tué personne.

Par contre, chercher pendant dix minutes le nom de son patron tuait sa patience. Mais elle finit par la trouver. Déjà installée dans son siège, des dossiers méthodiquement organisés devant elle, la tasse de café à une distance sécuritaire desdits dossier, une femme dans la quarantaine pianotait sur son ordinateur. Elle releva la tête lorsqu’Alexa entra.

 

- _Bonjour mademoiselle. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?_

__- _Bonjour madame. Je m’appelle Alexa Clauze et je suis une nouvelle employée. Monsieur Han_ _ŭ_ _l Jang m’a dit de venir vous voir afin que vous me transmettiez certains papiers._

_-Oui bien sûr, il m’a parlé de vous. Asseyez vous je vous en prie._

La jeune femme s’exécuta tandis que la secrétaire cherchait dans les dossiers. Même si elle ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient tous les symboles et toutes les couleurs, Alexa était impressionnée par l’organisation dont faisait preuve la femme en face d’elle. Rapidement, cette dernière lui tendit à deux mains le dossier. En bonne européenne qu’elle était, la blonde le prit à une main.

 

- _Sans doute est-ce parce que vous êtes étrangère, mais sachez que prendre quelque chose de donné à une main est très impoli ici,_ fit-elle d’un ton bien plus dur qu’auparavant.

- _Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée_ , répondit Alexa, réellement contrite par son manque de politesse.

 

La secrétaire s’adoucit un peu et la jeune femme se promit de se renseigner sur les règles de politesse en Corée du Sud afin de ne pas commettre d’autres impairs. Elle se leva donc, la remerciant et s’excusant à nouveau, elle sortit du bureau.

Afin de vérifier l’heure, Alexa sortit son téléphone. Sept heures cinquante et une. Il lui restait exactement neuf minutes avant de passer pour la meuf reloue de service qui est incapable d’arriver à l’heure. Heureusement que la jeune femme aimait les défis.

Le plus gros problème, c’est qu’elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle devait sûrement aller se présenter aux membres de BigBang, mais elle n’était pas un chien pisteur -comment savoir où ils se trouvaient ? Sans doute devait-elle aller voir dans les salles de répétition. Mais ils pouvaient aussi bien être dans les pièces de repos. Ou dans la cafétaria s’ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ici.

Tandis qu’elle descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle s’accrocha difficilement au t-shirt le badge montrant qu’elle faisait partie des employés officiels.

Dans une discrétion propre à elle-même, Alexa claqua la porte contre le mur lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit en sortant des escaliers. Ce qui fit un énorme bruit, plongeant une bonne partie de la salle dans un silence gênant. Comprenant qu’elle était la cause de ce silence, la jeune femme eut le bon goût de rougir, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Qu’était une porte bruyante face à un retard le premier jour d’embauche ?

Tandis qu’elle se dirigeait précipitamment vers les aides à l’accueil (le seul endroit où elle devrait pouvoir trouver l’information tant désirée) et qu’elle cherchait comment contourner l’immense queue, elle manqua de renverser quelqu’un. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme l’avait évité au dernier moment.

Alexa ne s’était pas arrêtée, lançant simplement un « désolée ! » en coréen. Cependant, le jeune homme en question ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l’affaire.

 

- _Vous avez besoin d’aide ? Vous m’avez l’air inquiète._

Il ne semblait pas en colère, aussi la jeune femme décida de se retourner.

Génial.

Parfait.

Merveilleux.

Plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Le jeune homme en face d’elle faisait sa taille, avait des cheveux plus rouge qu’un panneau stop et un visage en cœur. Mais surtout, c’était G-Dragon.

 

- _En fait, je vous cherchais. Donc maintenant, je n’ai plus besoin d’aide. Merci de l’avoir proposé cela dit._

Le leader du groupe leva bien haut un sourcil, se demandant sans doute d’où elle sortait. Le plus grand du groupe de cinq personnes en face d’elle (T.O.P) eut l’air encre plus réticent. Alexa avait parfaitement conscience que la situation était un peu étrange.  

 

- _Pourquoi nous cherchez-vous ?_

_-Oh, je ne suis pas une fan en folie qui a bravé la sécurité pour vous demander de signer sa chemise. Je suis seulement votre attachée presse remplaçante._

Comme souvent dans les situations stressantes, Alexa se mordilla les petites peaux autour de ses ongles. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu’elle le faisait, c’était bien trop automatique chez elle. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, histoire de ne pas rester sans rien faire (et aussi de redonner une allure moins démoniaque à ses cheveux qui avaient sûrement été ballotés dans tous les sens durant sa course folle), elle continua :

 

- _Et je ne savais pas où vous trouver. Du coup, je courrais partout._

_-Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?_ Demanda T.O.P.

- _Je pense que mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux verts et mon anglais répondent pour moi._

La jeune femme reconnaissait elle-même qu’elle était un peu trop sur la défensive. Mais heureusement, face à ce malaise un peu pesant, Daesung intervint :

 

- _Euhm, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pourquoi ne pas aller dans les salles de repos ? C’est toujours mieux que de rester planter en plein milieu du hall._

 

À cet instant, Alexa failli bénir le ciel d’avoir offert au monde un être comme le chanteur blond. Ils approuvèrent tous vigoureusement sa proposition et prirent l’ascenseur. Le trajet dans ledit ascenseur paru infiniment long à la française. L’adrénaline passée, elle se rendait compte de la rudesse de son comportement. Cependant, elle trouvait qu’il était un peu tard pour demander pardon, aussi elle ne dit rien. D’ailleurs, personne ne disait rien dans l’ascenseur. En fait, ce fut sûrement le trajet le plus silencieux de la vie d’Alexa. 

Une fois sortie de la cabine, elle décida de briser un peu la glace en posant une question neutre :

 

- _Comment est organisé cet établissement ?_

 

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, comme s’ils se demandaient qui allait devoir essuyer l’inconvéniente tâche d’expliquer la structure des lieux. Finalement, ce fut Taeyang qui lui répondit, avec un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

 

- _Il y a quatre-vingt-dix étages ici et quatre ascenseurs. Le premier ascenseur dessert jusqu’au cinquantième étage et puis les trois autres se partagent les quarante étages restants. Concernant la disposition des étages, les dix premiers étages sont pour la paperasse, le secrétariat, ce genre de choses ; les deux dizaines d’étages au-dessus concernent la partie économique et les bureaux des directeurs ; de l’étage trente à l’étage soixante, il y a les salles de repos, les salles de danse, de chants, tout pour nous. Et au-dessus, c’est le secteur des grands patrons et du marketing._

Alexa hocha la tête, prenant note mentalement des informations que lui donnait le danseur/chanteur.

 

- _Si jamais tu nous cherches et que tu ne bouscules pas GD dans le hall, nous sommes généralement dans cet étage. Il me semble également qu’un bureau est réservé aux attachés presses, mais tu verras ça avec ton directeur. Des questions ?_

- _Je crois que c’est tout, pour le moment. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses précisions,_ le remercia la jeune femme en baissant un peu le haut de son corps.

 

Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ayant la sensation d’être lâchée dans le grand bain sans avoir reçu la moindre leçon de nage, elle les suivit. Vu comme les choses étaient parties, elle ne pouvait rien faire de vraiment pire.

La salle de repos était ce qu’on pouvait appeler une salle vivante : des décorations couvraient les murs, des affaires appartenant aux membres du groupe peuplaient les chaises et les canapés et il y avait même un matelas par terre, au cas où quelqu’un aurait envie de faire un petit somme visiblement. Elle resta juste devant la porte, tandis que chacun s’activait à ses occupations : Taeyang partaient avec Seungri et Daesung dans une pièce adjacente, sans doute pour se changer, tandis que T.O.P et GD s’asseyaient dans un grand fauteuil noir, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et chacun un stylo en main. Personne ne semblait remarquer que la blonde existait et, même si elle semblait vexée d’être invisible, elle ne s’en plaignit pas.

Elle comprit d’ailleurs rapidement que sa place n’était pas ici, mais très certainement dans un bureau. Ayant refermé doucement la porte derrière elle, Alexa prit l’ascenseur pour se diriger au troisième étage, afin de voir la secrétaire et certainement future meilleure amie si elle continuait à se perdre ainsi dans cet immense bâtiment.

Comme à son habitude, la française toqua et entra directement dans la pièce. La secrétaire était au téléphone et lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui signifiant d’attendre. Pendant une dizaine de minute, elle fut au téléphone, conversant en coréen. Les choses semblaient tendues et Alexa essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas déranger la femme.

 

- _Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc jamais appris la politesse ?_ attaqua la secrétaire en raccrochant le téléphone.

 

Sa voix était déplaisante, comme une écharde sous la peau. Et le sujet de sa mère était sensible pour Alexa. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, décida-t-elle.

 

- _Et la votre ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous mêlez des affaires des autres ?_

Au lieu de surenchérir, la secrétaire se détendit un peu. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague avant de dire, d’une voix calme :

 

- _J’ai vécu en Allemagne durant sept ans. J’avais oublié que les occidentaux étaient aussi…brutes. Ou francs, dépendant des points de vue. Veuillez me pardonner mademoiselle. C’était impoli de votre part de rentrer sans mon autorisation, mais tout aussi impoli de ma part de remettre en cause votre éducation. Fermons le sujet. Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

 

Dire qu’Alexa était décontenancé d’un aussi brusque changement d’émotions était un euphémisme. Mais au lieu de continuer à lui chercher des noises, elle décida de profiter de cette éclaircie. De toute manière, comme elle l’avait dit, elle avait une partie des torts.

 

- _Je suis sensée avoir un bureau_ , expliqua-t-elle en s’essayant. _Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me guider ?_

_-Attachée presse, si je me souviens bien._

Comme lors de leur première entrevue, la quarantenaire chercha dans une montagne de papiers parfaitement organisée pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de sortir un papier couvert d’écritures noires et de mots surlignés. Elle le parcouru lentement avant d’apposer son ongle manucuré sur un mot coloré en vert.

 

- _Vous êtes au soixante-et-unième étages, dans les bureaux-bocaux. Ils tiennent leur nom du fait qu’un mur entier est une fenêtre_ , précisa-t-elle. _Vous êtes le septième bureau en partant de la droite._

 

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alexa remercia chaleureusement la secrétaire pour son aide précieuse.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

À présent, Alexa était assise sur une chaise tournante, dans une petite pièce avec un bureau dans une organisation relative. La seule décoration, la seule preuve qu’il y ai eu un jour de la vie dans ce bocal était la présence d’une plante verte dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune femme n’avait pas la main verte et n’aimait pas particulièrement les fleurs, mais en voyant dans quel triste état était sa lointaine cousine végétale, elle se promit de vider une bouteille d’eau dans sa terre.

Ses considérations faites, elle retrouva une attitude plus professionnelle. Son prédécesseur semblait être une personne prévoyante puisqu’il avait organisé au centre du bureau tous les papiers concernant BigBang récemment. Elle apprit donc que le groupe revenait d’une tournée au Japon et que la prochaine était prévu pour dans quatre mois, en Europe. Elle durerait normalement un mois entier, le temps de faire le tour du continent.

La française comprit la célébrité des cinq personnes lorsqu’elle continua de consulter le dossier. Elle devait orchestrer des dizaines de passage dans des pubs, des émissions, dans des interviews mais aussi coordonner les moments consacrés aux tournages des MV’s.

Une fois qu’elle eut prit connaissance de l’intégralité du dossier (ce qui lui prit une bonne heure et demi), elle se connecta à l’ordinateur du service. Il lui fallait un identifiant et un mot de passe. Mais heureusement, elle savait où chercher normalement. Elle espérait seulement que ce n’était pas comme en France, parce qu’elle avait suffisamment donner concernant la galère pour la matinée. Et heureusement, elle était en Corée du Sud, donc ses identifiants et son mot de passe marchèrent dès le premier essai.

Méthode et rigueur pouvait être des choses qui lui faisait défaut dans sa vie quotidienne mais dans son travail. De toute manière, une personne ne pouvait pas terminer une faculté d’histoire si elle manquait de méthode. Elle ouvrit donc un document texte et commença à y inscrire toutes les dates et évènements importants. La française créa ensuite un tableau où elle sépara les évènements aux dates connues et ceux aux dates inconnues. Elle créa ensuite un deuxième tableau où elle les classa chronologiquement. Elle allait s’occuper d’émettre des hypothèses pour les dates inconnues lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l’heure afficher en bas de son ordinateur. Treize heures vingt-deux. Et comme si cette seule constatation réveillait son corps, son ventre déclara qu’il avait faim.

Et son dos grogna qu’il avait mal d’être resté dans la même position toute la matinée.

Alexa enregistra donc son travail et se leva. Se dégourdir les jambes lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte que son document de traitement de texte l’avait à ce point absorbé. La française n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment pouvait fonctionner le déjeuner dans ce pays -devait-elle sortir pour s’acheter quelque chose ? Ou devait-elle prévoir à l’avenir d’apporter son propre manger ? À moins qu’elle puisse effectivement aller manger à la cantine des lieux.

Elle décida d’opter pour la troisième option qui semblait définitivement être la plus sûre. Elle reprit donc l’ascenseur (cette invention lui sauvait la vie dans ses lieux) en présence de deux hommes d’affaires. Hommes d’affaires qui descendirent au même étage qu’elle. Quelque part, cela rassura un peu la blonde d’avoir « des modèles » à suivre.

Il se trouva vite que, sur ce point, les coréens ressemblaient beaucoup aux occidentaux. Une immense salle avec des gens assis par deux, trois ou plus, qui déjeunaient en parlant de tout et de rien. Les seules réelles différences étaient le volume sonore (un peu plus bas) et les plats servis. Quoique la jeune femme eut le plaisir de voir des mets neutres, comme du riz ou des pâtes. Avec de la viande, d’accord, mais elle se dit qu’il devait bien y avoir une version sans.

Elle fit la queue, patiemment. Le service était rapide, mais il y avait énormément de personnes. Lorsqu’arriva son tour, elle eut juste à montrer son badge d’employée et l’une des personnes servants lui demanda ce qu’elle voulait.

 

- **Du riz, s’il vous plait.**

 

Pour une fois qu’on ne lui parlait pas automatiquement en anglais, elle allait en profiter pour pratiquer un peu son coréen. Même si dire ce qu’elle voulait manger n’était pas l’exercice le plus compliqué du monde. Se rendant compte que la dame s’apprêtait à lui servir la sauce emplie de viande, elle l’arrêta :

 

- **Je ne voudrais pas de viande, s’il vous plait.**

 

La dame de service haussa un sourcil, devant sans doute se demander d’où sortait cette fille qui ne voulait pas viande mais lui tendit son assiette de riz. En dessert, elle prit simplement une orange. 

Maintenant commençait l’étape la plus difficile de son périple : trouver une place. La plupart des tables étaient occupées et, puisqu’elle ne connaissait personne, Alexa devait manger seule. La jeune femme n’était pas une personne qui aimait la solitude. En tout cas, si elle l’avait aimé pendant un temps, ce n’était plus le cas maintenant. À chaque fois qu’elle mangeait seule, elle avait l’impression que toute le monde la regardait et la jugeait -ce qui était évidemment faux.

La tête haute, la démarche assurée, Alexa alla s’asseoir dans une table qui faisait le coin. Elle préférait être face au monde, plutôt que dos à lui, aussi se cala-t-elle dans le coin. Au moins, elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’un regard lui brûlait la nuque puisqu’il n’y avait que le mur dans son dos.

Déjeuner seule lui permettait de réfléchir un peu. Ou plutôt de se souvenir. En toute honnêteté, ses années de faculté avaient été les meilleures. C’était le moment où elle avait été la plus insouciante et aussi la plus populaire. Au total, elle avait créé une bande de onze amis, dont Dong-Bok. En deuxième année était d’ailleurs né un rituel : chacun avait un surnom en rapport avec une fleur. Pour Alexa, ils étaient tous tombés d’accord : elle était un Tournesol, autant à cause de ses cheveux qu’à cause de son attitude positive. Pour Dong-Bok, certains avait pensé à Pensée avant de se rabattre sur Primevère, le jeune homme étant le premier du groupe à s’extasier à l’arrivée du printemps. 

Le temps avait séparé ce champ de fleurs. Même si la fleur solaire s’en trouvait un peu mélancolique, elle ne le regrettait pas. Si une amitié ne durait pas éternellement, alors cela voulait dire qu’elle n’était pas faite pour durer. Au final, elle avait gardé contact avec le coréen et s’était tout ce qui comptait.

La présence d’un homme à côté de la table la fit lever la tête de son assiette et de ses idées. Une coupe venant d’un autre monde ; c’était Taeyang.

 

- _Salut_ , fit tout simplement Alexa avec un petit sourire, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir un des membres du groupe.

 

Le danseur tourna sa tête un instant vers une table au loin. Une table où Alexa reconnue les membres de BigBang au grand complet. Lorsque ces derniers se rendirent compte que la jeune femme les avait vus, ils se retournèrent tous vers leur assiette, dans une imitation de l’innocence la plus parfaite.

 

- _En fait, je voulais m’excuser, enfin nous voulions nous excuser pour ce matin. En particulier GD et T.O.P, ils n’ont pas été très sympathiques. En fait, on…revient de tournée, alors on est tous un peu fatigué et sur les nerfs. Encore désolés._

 

La première réflexion intérieure d’Alexa fut que si G-Dragon et T.O.P étaient aussi désolés que ce qu’ils prétendaient, ils n’avaient qu’à venir s’excuser en personne au lieu d’envoyer l’un des seuls membres qui avaient été sympathique en tant que pigeon voyageur. Mais la jeune femme décida qu’elle n’était plus une gamine hargneuse mais qu’elle devait se comporter en adulte, surtout vu le poste qu’elle avait.

 

- _J’accepte vos excuses et te remercie d’avoir fait le déplacement._

 

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Taeyang fasse un petit signe de la tête et retourne s’asseoir. La curiosité naturelle de la française la poussa à regarder la réaction à la table et elle put voir qu’il y avait une sorte de petit soulagement sur leur visage. Ils reprirent vite une discussion sur un autre sujet et elle se désintéressa de leur table.

Elle avait presque fini son assiette de riz lorsqu’elle vit à nouveau que quelqu’un était en face de sa table. Elle leva donc à nouveau la tête de son assiette blanche pour voir la secrétaire de Monsieur Hanŭl Jang et deux autres femmes, elles aussi dans la quarantaine. Sans demander l’avis de la jeune femme, elles s’assirent à sa table. L’espace d’un instant, Alexa fut indignée de leur comportement, mais la secrétaire ne lui donna pas le temps de se plaindre :

 

- _Vous étiez seule, je me suis dit qu’un visage connu pour manger ne vous ferait pas de mal. D’ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présentée : je m’appelle_ _Hyun-Su_ _._

_-Je m’appelle_ _Chun-Hee_ , continua une femme blonde juste à côté d’elle.

- _Et moi c’est Ae-Sook_ , termina celle en diagonale.

 

Pour cette dernière femme, Alexa s’était trompée en disant qu’elles avaient toutes quarante ans ; elle devait visiblement plus être dans la trentaine.

La blonde était surprise, agréablement surprise, que le seul visage qu’elle connaisse soit venu s’asseoir à la même table qu’elle. Elle avait l’impression de retrouver un peu de vitalité. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle et ses collègues étaient venues s’asseoir ici, surtout qu’elle s’était montrée plutôt impolie lors de ses rencontres. Mais heureusement Hyun-Su ne la laissa pas longtemps dans l’ignorance :

 

- _On a toute été nouvelle ici un jour et on a toute manger seule une fois. Ce n’est pas forcément un bon moment à passer. Tu m’as l’air plus maladroite que malpolie, aussi je me suis dit que je pouvais bien t’aider lors de tes débuts._

La blonde remercia alors chaleureusement Hyun-Su ainsi que ses deux collègues. Après les courtes présentations faites, les quatre femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Alexa apprit que Hyun-Su travaillait depuis onze ans dans les locaux, depuis qu’elle était revenue d’Allemagne en fait ; Chun-Hee était dans le bureau juste à côté de Hyun-Su et était la secrétaire d’un des hauts dirigeants du secteur marketing ; Ae-Sook n’était arrivée que depuis un an et s’occupait du secrétariat d’un des couturiers en maître.

Alexa aborda l’après-midi sur des bases plus saines.

  

* * *

 

 

-Alors, ta journée ? demanda Dong-Bok lorsqu’Alexa claqua la porte de l’appartement.

 

La jeune femme n’avait pas compté ses heures et, au lieu de sortir de son travail à dix-huit heures, elle était sortie à vingt heures. Autant dire qu’elle était exténuée et ne rêvait que de dormir. Et de manger aussi, parce que le riz et l’orange de ce midi n’avait pas été suffisants pour la faire tenir plus longtemps.

Tandis qu’elle s’asseyait sur le canapé et enlevait ses chaussures, la blonde raconta sa journée à son ami. Elle lui raconta ses périples, son bref entrevu avec les BigBang, ses nouvelles connaissances et la masse de travail qu’était de gérer l’emploi du temps de ce groupe. Mais au moins, la française était contente d’avoir un travail qui lui prenait la tête et les tripes. Dong-Bok, en homme parfait, avait préparé le dîner pour la jeune femme. L’immense avantage qu’avait le coréen était qu’il travaillait à son propre compte aussi travaillait-il généralement chez lui, à élaborer des modèles et des maquettes. De temps à autre, il était en déplacement, généralement pour prendre ses marques dans le lieu qu’il devait étudier, mais c’était tout.

Sa soupe finie, son pyjama enfilé, Alexa tomba directement dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
